1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a method and system for establishing secured communication between a mobile device and a secured network.
2. Description of the Related Art
More consumers are purchasing goods such as music, e-books, and video programming using mobile devices such as mobile phones, netbooks, laptops, and electronic book readers. As electronic commerce in the wireless space gets larger and becomes a platform of choice, there is an increased risk for security breaches into such wireless infrastructures. Accordingly, current and future infrastructures may be vulnerable to attack or abuse from unauthorized intruders, e.g., “hackers” or insiders operating outside their authority, gaining access to the system using stolen or “cracked” security information. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cost-effective system and method for improving the security of a communication network, such as, for example, database servers, application servers, control systems, power supply systems, and other devices supporting an IP or web-based user interface or the like. Further, it would be desirable to provide a technique for controlling access to the network from a mobile device.